notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Difficulties
Similarly to Payday 2, Notoriety has difficulties that affect how hard a heist will be. In the beta version, there were five difficulties with the last, most challenging one being DLC. In the revamp version, there are six difficulties that are available to all players. Certain contracts can also be purchased for free if using a free contract for that difficulty. Beta Difficulties Beta Notoriety has five difficulties: Normal, Hard, Very Hard, Overkill, and Death Wish. These names are clearly titled after the difficulties in Payday 2, although not being exactly the same. Normal This is the easiest difficulty of the game recommended for inexperienced or new players. Enemies such as the FBI, technician (only if someone has ever taken a bag), SWAT and Snipers will spawn. Unlike Payday 2, Tasers, FBI sniper, FBI shield, and the Captain will spawn in some maps, making it little difficult for those who do not know how to deal with them. Sometimes, the SWAT van turret can drive onto the scene, however it will deal minimal damage in this difficulty. It's represented by 0 stars. Hard Hard difficulty is a considerable step up from Normal, introducing many new enemies in assaults. Some of these enemies include the Bulldozer and Cloaker, two very dangerous units. Compared to Normal, enemies have more health and attack damage, but it's still manageable. XP and money gain is slightly boosted in this difficulty. It's represented by 1 star in yellow. Very Hard As the name, says this difficulty is very difficult. since all the enemies will have much more health and attack damage. New enemies will replace obsolete ones in this difficulty. The regular FBI shielder is replaced by the SWAT shielder, a more dangerous version. In addition, the regular bulldozer is replaced by the Killdozer, a black variant which is much more dangerous. Finally, snipers start to become a real threat on this difficulty as they become SWAT variants as well. This is the first difficulty to introduce police helicopters, which can drop policemen anywhere on the site. XP and money gain is boosted noticeably, and can lead to multiple level ups. It's represented by 2 stars in yellow. Overkill Overkill is the very dangerous difficulty that is available to all players. Guards and police have even more health than Very Hard, making survival crazy hard. It is advised to be well equipped for this difficulty with adequate health supply, ammo supply, and defense support. XP and money is much higher compared to the previous difficulties. On this difficulty, you can do the Overdrill side mission in World Bank. It's represented by 3 stars in yellow. Death Wish Note: The Death Wish difficulty has been removed from the game and has been replaced by Nightmare. Death Wish is the most difficult difficulty of the game but is purchased by purchasable DLC which costs 50 robux. (note: as said above this difficulty was removed and is now replaced by another gamepass). Enemies are extremely harder to kill and stronger as their health and attack damage is extremely buffed. Skulldozers frequently spawn (more common on some maps than others) and they are the strongest enemy of the game. This difficulty is the first to really affect Stealth missions, as every normal destructible camera will be replaced by an indestructible Titan Camera. The XP and the money gained is extremely high and the highest of all the difficulties, sometimes leading to millions of money. It's represented by 3 stars in yellow and 1 star in red. (4 stars total) Revamp Difficluties In revamp the difficulties are more difficult and dangerous, scaling up much quicker. There are 6 difficulties: Normal, Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy and Nightmare. These names are less inspired by the Payday 2 difficulties. Normal Normal is the easiest difficulty. However for those who are new it can still be moderately difficult to play. Regular cops, FBI shields, SWAT shields, Tasers, and snipers can spawn duing police assaults. The Hostage Rescue Team (HRT) will come in between assaults in massive waves to try and free your hostages; make sure to defend them. Experience gain is multiplied by x1.0, and all cash items are priced at normal value. The color of the contract is blue formerly green. Hard Hard is the next step in difficulty and a considerable step indeed. Enemies now give more damage, take more damage, and the FBI will spawn with the Medics, who can constantly heal injured policemen. Bulldozers, police that eat tons of bullets, start spawning in coordination with the rest of the police assault. In addition, the very annoying Cloaker will start spawning in flank and hidden locations, charging at the player with an insta-kill melee attack if they get too close. Experience gain is multiplied by x1.4, and all cash items are priced a bit higher than normal. The color of the contract is green, formerly light yellow. Very Hard Very Hard is a much harder difficulty than Hard. The police respond way more aggressively and even more special units start to spawn. The Bricktech Security Contractors and Skulldozers start spawning, both very dangerous enemies to be around. Shields and Snipers are more commonly SWAT versions than FBI versions. Enemies can now spawn by helicopter. Technicians can appear, their main objective is to take your bags away. This is the point in the game where you might want to consider bringing good equipment to thin out the amount of police you have to deal with in loud missions. Equipping a good armor is essential, as the police can break a regular suit's armor very quickly. Experience gain is multiplied by x1.8, and all cash items are worth great amounts on this difficulty. The color of the contract is yellow, formerly light orange. Extreme Extreme (Formerly known as Overkill) is a way harder difficulty than the previous difficulties. Police deal damage that can wear down your armor and health in a matter of seconds. Lower levels with limited skills will have a hard time managing themselves in an Extreme assault. Sentry guns are crucial when going loud. Starting on Extreme and above, cameras will be armored in stealth (known as Titan Cameras). They can still be shut down by disabling the security, but you can no longer permanently shoot them down to avoid detection. This can be a good thing though, as the cameras can't accidentally be shot down in a loud mission and you can use them to spot special enemies. Some maps such as Black Friday and Blood Money won't have these cameras, so that you can obtain a badge or pass a certain objective. Experience gain is multiplied by x2.2, and all cash items are worth a fortune on this difficulty. The color of the contract is orange. Anarchy Anarchy (Known in Payday 2 as Mayhem) is a super, super hard difficulty. Players without any body armor will get downed before they even know what happened. Bricktech Security Contractors appear frequently on this difficulty, and the Skulldozer is quite common. If going loud, always be sure to bring enough firepower through AI teammates, converted guards & cops, and sentry guns else you might not be able to deal enough damage to push the policemen back. Now might be a good time to start bringing doctor bags to replenish your downs in case the police are knocking you out too many times. Remember to balance police killing and taking cover if you're getting hurt! Experience gain is multiplied by x2.6, and all cash items will make your rich quickly. (Stealth) All regulars cameras are replaced with armored cameras. The color of the contract is dark red. (Players who have owned the Beta Death Wish gamepass will instead get the half infamy money price gamepass for free. Everyone can access this difficulty regardless if they have the half infamy pass.) Nightmare Nightmare (Formerly known as Death Wish) is one of the most difficult things you will probably ever face in a ROBLOX team based shooter game. All special units spawn in this mode, and their health are scaled up very high. Damage is scaled to the point that sometimes, people wearing even Kevlar (200 armor points) can get one shotted. You must know what you are doing in this mode, otherwise you will burn through your three downs, go gray, and land in custody rapidly. You will need to dish out tons of damage in this difficulty, so be sure to bring lots of firepower in the form of sentries and heavy hitting weapons. Convert police and guards at any chance you get. Delayed Response asset is recommended for preparing for the tough assault. Upgraded Equipment are extremely powerful and helpful in this mode. However, it is a good idea for at least one person to bring upgraded Doctor Bags in this mode since you will probably get knocked down multiple times and go gray. If you ever go gray in this difficulty, get to the nearest doctor bag, find a wall or other barrier, and patch yourself up. Going in custody in this mode will only worsen the situation your other teammates have to face. (Stealth) All regulars cameras are replaced with armored cameras. Experience gain is multiplied by x3.0, and pulling off a nightmare heist will land you very, very large amounts of cash. Nightmare is commonly used by professional players to grind experience and money. The color of the contract is purple formerly dark yellow. Speed Runs are only accepted on this difficulty. Known Bugs Notoriety Beta - Sometimes enemies generate but do not leave the site. - In Downtown Bank sometimes the door of the bank makes the enemies die of nothing. - In Downtown Bank in very hard difficulties and above cloakers and killdozers will generate and stay on the roof and after a while they stay in large amounts, they leave the roof after some time posing as an unfair danger. Notoriety Revamp - There is a rare bug where in any difficulty, the enemies do not continue spawing when an assault is under way. This can be helpful in Nightmare. Category:Gameplay